solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Percival
Overview Pyrnix is a small Granthelian man, living with his wife Ezalyn Mieli and the rest of his family in Kasvava Rakkaus in the Kingdom of Novania. He is a healer, mage, and scholar. Appearance Pyrnix stands at roughly 5' 3" with a thin, reasonably frail frame. His slightly wavy, custard blonde hair is usually tousled, sticking up at odd, messy angles on occasion. He has deep, cobalt blue eyes, which at times betray his inner emotions. His skin is pale, but not sickly and was once free from any blemishes; his left forearm, and part of his upper arm is now heavily scarred from a casting accident. He tends wear either conservative clothing or mage robes, being reluctant to show much skin. He wears a pair of corrective glasses at all times, as he has poor vision without. Background Pyrnix Mieli was born as Pyrnix Kieran Daeyalt; the only child of Edric Daeyalt, owner of the Stonefield Trading Company, a small but successful trading and shipping business operating out of Commonport, Granthelia. He grew up living in a fairly large, if not quiet house. He was raised only by his father, as his mother Amelia had passed away during child birth. Because of this, Pyrnix's father indirectly blamed him for Amelia's death, resulting in a distant and vaguely strained relationship. He was fairly intellectual, even from a young age. While the other children in Commonport would run and play outside, Pyrnix would most likely be indoors, reading just about anything he could get his hands on. When Pyrnix turned 18, he began attending Cromwell University. He studied for six years, during which time he majoured in Advance Magic Theory and Draconian Studies, two subjects he had always been particularly fascinated by. He was never particularly social, preferring to spend his time with books as opposed to talking to most other students outside of study. Pyrnix graduated from Cromwell University at the end of his sixth year of attendance. A short time after graduating, Pyrnix felt the soft unease of restlessness. He knew that although he had now graduated, his education and potential for knowledge were still incomplete. He felt that if he could go out and experience what he had learnt during his time at the university, he might gain a more thorough comprehension. As it would be, the ship in Edric's small fleet that would depart next was bound for the islands of Deurlyth, more specifically the Kingdom of Novania. Knowing that even a small, remote kingdom was still a better option for him than 'stagnating' in Commonport, Pyrnix agreed and set sail a few days later. Known Associates ("†" denotes a person or persons that are deceased.) Acquaintances * Altani Sarnai * Yvet'Anatoly † * Ishmael * Oliver Bobbin * Harlow Hakim * Oskar Valkenrath † * Juniper Wrenne * Lily Wrenne * Ozan Bakhiir * Nadiyya Bakhiir * Trisha Imperaco * Thane'Amaelia * Thomas Bookman † * Crest * Yue Lin * Madelyn Vangrave * Din Windseeker * Russel Whitlocke Friends * Edgar Bookman * Yvet'Ninel * Kestrel Bobbin * Ian Capewell * James Ipswith * Gwyneviere Rhoswhen - "Aurinko" * Chelle * Justin Windseeker * Adrian Vale Family Biological * Edric Daeyalt - Father * Amelia Daeyalt - Mother † Adopted * Pelokas Hiljaa Mieli - Mother * Maighdin Albre - Aunt * Caesia Sueso - "Aunt" * Sankari Pikkuinen Mieli - Brother * Tulipalo Violet Mieli - Sister * Parantaa Lumisade Mieli - Sister * Kuvittelu Minulle Mieli - Brother * Taide Vahva - Cousin * Vitalia Albre - Cousin * Callax Albre - Cousin Immediate * Ezalyn Mieli - Wife * Emma Ludivic - Daughter (Adopted) * Kieran Vahva Mieli - Son * Joahana Kaunis Mieli - Daughter * Soleil Rauha Mieli - Son Enemies (Pyrnix has no one that could by definition be considered an "enemy", in the sense that he does not actively oppose them. However, there are a small number of people that Pyrnix does hold some manner of contempt for- a difficult thing to achieve.) * Argus Royce * Bohemond Hauteville * Brandon Dunwall † * Alex Riviere † * Krous † Personality Pyrnix Mieli is to most everyone a quiet and kind man. He seems to have a vague, perpetual anxiousness about him, even if nothing is the matter. At times, Pyrnix may come off as somewhat socially naive, in that he did not commonly interact with many people in his childhood. He is rather introverted, preferring to spend his time either with family, a few close friends, or alone with his books. As such, large parties or gatherings are draining and stressful for him. Pyrnix is a very patient, caring individual, more than willing to help others simply for the sake of seeing them content. It takes quite a bit to make him upset, and even more to cause him to dislike someone. He does however suffer from Cyclothymic Disorder, which can moderately affect his mood on the occasion where he finds himself in a particularly high or low period. Likes * Magic, or anything relating to the arcane * Peace and quiet * Books * Dusty libraries * Healing * Balance * Dragons * His family * Scholarly pursuits Category:Characters Dislikes * Crowds or other large social gatherings * Rosemary (as he has a mild allergy to it.) * Aggression * Any hot climates * Paladins * Dogs or wolves * Blackpowder Firearms * The Truth Quirks * Pyrnix is a mage, practicing both Water and Astral magics. He focuses on non-combative magic, though he is more than capable of holding his own in a fight. * Pyrnix has a slight-to-moderate stutter. It has always been something he has dealt with, and was not caused or brought on by any specific events. It is a somewhat sensitive subject, as it is one of (many) things he is self conscious about. * Pyrnix's Granthelian accent, while still distinct now has a noticeable Kotimaan influence. This is due to the amount of time he spends with his largely Kotimaan family. * Pyrnix is able to speak and write in a small number of languages. Other than Common, he is also fluent in Kotimaan, and has a conversational grasp on Ulyssian. * Pyrnix is not skilled at cooking. In fact, he is for the most part quite bad at it. One of only a small number of foods he knows how to prepare is omelettes, which he does exceptionally well. * Pyrnix plays the violin, although is reluctant to play for others under most circumstances. * More strongly than anything else, Pyrnix believes in balance, in all facets. Life and Death, Order and Chaos, Light and Dark. He believe that the world most naturally exists in a state of balance, and that it is the best course of action. Other Theme Music Face Claim Link Item Claims * Silver Short-sword: A leaf bladed short-sword made out of silver. It glow with a faint, pale light, having been blessed multiple times over the years. It has not seen much physical use, and indeed, it looks almost unused. Pyrnix had a number of these swords forged for himself and others as warding instruments during the most recent Wendigo crisis. - Link * Alder's Granthelian Staff: Once belonging to the well known mage Alder Fa'lon. A simple wooden staff for magic casting, it was once covered in smudges and fingerprints; It had a look of heavy use. It is now much better maintained, and is treated with reverent care. - Link * Willow Violin: A well made, and well maintained violin. it is made from willow wood, and is Elterlein in make. - Link * Winged Talisman: (Slimefun Talisman of the Angel) An intricately carved emerald talisman set in silver, made through an advanced form of enchanting known as Artificing. Its carving depict avian wings. It is one of a pair, the other belonging to Pyrnix's wife, Ezalyn. - Link OOC Notes/ Trivia * Pyrnix Mieli is played by the user Youngsage3. * Pyrnix is Biromantic Demisexual. * Pyrnix's personality type is INFJ, "The Advocate". * Pyrnix's birth name, Pyrnix Daeyalt, is actually a reference to the MMORPG RuneScape. Pyrnix is a corruption of Pernix (A set of high level ranged armour.) While Daeyalt is a type of mineral ore. * Pyrnix was originally planning to be an Air and Light caster before settling on Water and Astral.Category:Characters